


close the door and dim the lights

by mido



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a nightmare." Sei chokes out as Kuro spreads the blanket over them both, enveloping them in a cotton candy cocoon. The latter cocks his head, asking, "What's a nightmare?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	close the door and dim the lights

Kuro shifts slightly. moving his arm into a more comfortable position. It was probably close to midnight by now, if not later. Sei had his own bed in a room adjacent to the "throne" room Kuro currently resided, lying on a pile of stuffed animals he'd from around the chair at the center. He'd been offered a bed the first time he woke beneath Sei's hand, but Kuro had found he preferred his mound to a mattress. The only thing Sei had insisted on adding was a fluffy cotton-candy blue blanket, as he'd said nights in Oval Tower were colder than days. _I think they turn the air conditioning up during nighttime, but that's just my guess,_ the black-haired male had said. _I don't want you getting too cold though._

Kuro turned himself over again until he was lying on his back instead of his belly, as he had been previously. He didn't actually need sleep; it was just a habit he'd picked up by now. It passed the time easily, and he'd found dreaming to be quite enjoyable when it happened. Times when Kuro was alone were boring; he didn't have anyone to talk to when he was, as Shiro hadn't woken up yet due to Sei's brother Aoba's refusal. It was a bit irritating to the white-haired male; Shiro was going to have to be woken up sooner or later whether Aoba chose for him to or not. It was Toue's choice in the end, and right now he was simply choosing to let Aoba believe he had a say in the matter.

Kuro's half-open eyes slide to the doorway between the throne room and Sei's bedroom when the door opens quietly. It's equally dark in the black-haired male's room as it is in Kuro's, but the latter is able to make out said male clutching one of his stuffed animals tightly; a cartoonish-looking penguin fatter than the pale arm wound around it. "Kuro?" Sei whispers into the frigid air, and comes padding over to where the former lay. The white-haired male sits up and holds his arms out to him, and Sei collapses into them immediately.

He's shaking badly, and melds his body against Kuro's as if he's trying to melt into the latter. Kuro's tentacles shimmy out from under the mound of plushies and thread themselves through Sei's silky hair, while his thick arms wrap around the other tightly in an attempt at comfort. Sei is so warm, warmer than the blanket now discarded beside them. Kuro reaches out with one arm and catches it on his fingernail, pulling it within his reach. 

"I had a nightmare." Sei chokes out as Kuro spreads the blanket over them both, enveloping them in a cotton candy cocoon. The latter cocks his head, asking, "What's a nightmare?"

"They're dreams," Sei tells him. "Really bad and scary dreams." Kuro nods, a bit interested in how the lovely dreams he's had could possibly be bad. His favorite was one where Sei wanted him to press his soft lips against his own, and though he didn't know what that would do for either of them, he complied nonetheless. The former had seemed to enjoy it in his dream, so Kuro wondered if he would in reality too. Without thinking on it anymore, he tilts Sei's face up and brushes his mouth against the former's, hoping his tactic will work. Sei stops shaking immediately, which is a relief, but now he's gone stone-still. His pale face fills with bright red, and his lips form words but don't speak them. "It happened in a dream I had." Kuro explains, not embarrassed at all. "You seemed to enjoy it then, so I thought you may feel better if I tried it now."

Sei's already huge eyes widen (if that's even possible) and he goes beet red. "What is it called?" Kuro asks. "When someone does that, I mean." 

"I-It's called a kiss." Sei stutters out, face burning. "But only people in relationships do that!"  
Kuro pinches Sei's cheeks in thought, eliciting a whine from the latter. "Aren't we in a relationship?" He asks, looking down at the other with a faint amusement crossing his features. "W-We are?" Sei's face looks like it could burst into flames any moment, and Kuro reluctantly withdraws his hands. "Toue refers to us as mates; is he wrong?"

Sei itches at his temple, searching for a response. "Well," he starts. "only people in romantic relationships kiss! We're mates, but not in the sexual way, so it's weird to!"

Kuro tilts his head again, half of him still confused and half rather pleased with the reaction he pulled from the other. Sei must've noticed the ghost of a grin spread across his lips, as he groans and buries his face in Kuro's shoulder. "I'm too tired for this." He mumbles with a whiny tone. The former's smile widens amusedly, and he leans down and presses his lips to Sei's hair. "Goodnight." He whispers, and abruptly leans back on the pile, pulling Sei with him. Kuro has to hold back a giggle when the other's muffled squeal of surprise reaches his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> uvu


End file.
